Prior art auger devices have used outlet structures which have small symmetrical holes therein so that as the material being conveyed, such as pellets, is pushed toward the symmetrical holes and is permitted to drop therethrough. One of the problems with the prior art devices is that if a pellet or larger lump of material partially extends into one of these symmetrical holes, it can immediately be pushed against the back edge of the hole by the auger and will thereby be sheared off. This arrangement whereby the auger is pushing against the pellets and shearing them off creates a higher resistance to turning than if the pellet or lump merely falls through the openings or if this shearing force can be eliminated. Consequently, this situation requires a higher horsepower motor to be used on the auger than would otherwise be necessary and contributes to premature failure of motors because of the resistance to turning encountered.